


Reunion

by arlathans



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Shower Sex, Smut, post-control option
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlathans/pseuds/arlathans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is dormant inside the Catalyst after choosing to control the Reapers. She dreams of a job they never actually did, before Liara manages to wake her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing any kind of smut, so feedback would be appreciated. Title might change if I can think of a better one.

The bulky older man was harassing Liara again, asking if she wanted to come sit on his lap. As she shuffled sideways, Shepard quickly dashed forward and sat on the space left between the small asari and the man. He seemed surprised for a moment.  
"Well hello there cutie", the man said in a tone Shepard was convinced that he used as his seductive voice.  
"Oh, hello", she answered back, her green eyes checking the man up and down. He was muscular and seemed strong enough. _Shame that he's such a twat_ , Shepard thought. _He might be good to have at the fight against the damned Reapers._  
The man, after eyeing her briefly and not recognising her, turned his attention again to Liara, sitting at Shepard's right side. She appeared to be scared of the man.  
"You know, me and lil' miss beauty here were just about to agree on going on a date", the man said, not giving a damn about Shepard. The asari shaked her head slightly just as another man on her right side spoke up.  
"Actually, he was just harassing her", the blond man said. "I was going t-"  
"I just saw my best friend looking scared between two large men", Shepard interrupted him. "Thought I'd come and see what the situation was."  
"Well, how about you leave your _best friend_ to my care", the bulky man said. Shepard shook her head, but suddenly heard an angry yell from a guard.  
"You! Inmate! Yes, you, redhead! Stand up!" Kaidan bellowed. _God, he's really taking his role seriously_ , Shepard thought, rising to her feet. "Come here, yes, you! Right now!" he said, a bit calmer, yet still in a commanding tone. Shepard reluctantly walked to him.  
"That man is our prime suspect, Commander", he said quietly, an angry look on his face. "We need proof of him planning an escape. I know you're a bit... hot headed, Commander, but try not to get on his bad side." He continued in a louder voice, "that clear, inmate?"  
Shepard nodded shortly, turning around to return to where she'd been sitting, only to notice her spot had been taken by the bigger man. _What the hell was his name,_ Shepard thought frantically as she walked towards the bench.  
"I'm sorry, but can I sit next to my best friend?" she asked in a polite tone.  
"No", came the short answer. Shepard shrugged, and stayed standing, carefully looking around the room.  
Someone left from the right end of the bench, and everyone sitting shuffled to their right; a space opened between the asari and the man, Shepard dashed forward, trying to place her behind on the bench. A strong grip on her left shoulder stopped him.  
"I was sitting there, the bulky man growled, placing his other hand on Shepard's right shoulder as she made a vague attempt to shrug his hand off.  
"No, you weren't", she said, ignoring the man's unsaid threats. Quicker than she had expected, the man let go of her shoulders and instead grabbed the front of her shirt, rising on his feet and lifting her in the air. Shepard let out a grunt of surprise.  
"Uh-huh, that's close enough, right?" the man growled, a ferocious grin spread on his face, clearly expecting Shepard to just accept her fate and let him beat her up.  
She acted quickly, kicking his nose; he let go of her, clearly unprepared for her to defend herself. She straightened, aiming a kick for his crotch. He doubled over, and she used the opportunity to elbow him between his shoulderblades. The man sank on his knees, other hand covering his nose, other on his crotch. Shepard grabbed his collar with both her hands, lifting his face near hers.  
"I'm  _the_ fucking Shepard", she growled, quiet enough for none but him to hear. "I've saved this galaxy two damn times. First, I saved us from Saren, then from the Collectors. I won. I died, yet here I am, kicking your ass, even though you'd think I have better things to do. You leave that asari alone." He stared at her, eyes wide, realization dawning on his face. After a moment she added, "and don't you dare say half a word of who I am. If you do, I'll know, and I'll rip your head off with my bare hands." He nodded slightly, nose bleeding vigorously. Shepard let go of him, just as Kaidan, pretending he hadn't heard the commotion, marched around the corner angrily.  
"What the hell, inmate? You think you can just beat others and not face punishment-"  
"It was self-defence, sir", a female voice said. Liara stood, her whole posture defiant; _God, she's beautiful,_ Shepard thought.  
"That man was harassing me, and she" - she nodded at Shepard - "defended me. He attacked her. It was just self-defence, sir."  
Kaidan pretended to consider the thought, though obviously he was going to let Shepard go, wasn't he? Eventually he nodded at Liara, lifting his radio to speak quietly into it.  
"Vega, come help me drag this man into the restricted section, yeah?" The radio buzzed once, and he bent the man's arms behind him, cuffing him at his wrists. Shepard gave a small, victorious smile at him, though he probably did not see it, as he was looking down.  
Jimmy Jam James Vega appeared from around the corner, nodded shortly at Shepard, and grabbing the bulky man's arm started hoisting him to his feet, helped by Kaidan, and they walked him away. Shepard watched them go, before turning to face Liara.  
"Are you alright?", she asked quietly after closing the distance between them with a few strides, worriedly eyeing Liara's face. She nodded, smiling slightly, and took Shepard's hand.  
"Let's go somewhere a little more... private, shall we?" the asari said quietly, the small smile widening slightly. As Shepard nodded, Liara led her away from the scene, taking the shortest route to the office of the head of the prison they were under cover in.  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that", Shepard murmured into Liara's ear after she'd stopped to embrace her outside the office. "You were absolutely magnificent, though."  
"Oh, that was nothing-" Liara drew in breath sharply as Shepard kissed her neck gently, tracing the blue collarbone, "that was but a fraction of what I can do."  
Shepard smiled against the asari's neck.  
"Really? What a coincidence. That goes for me too", she breathed, her fingers lightly caressing Liara's head crest, like a feather's touch. She stifled a moan.  
"Mmh.. Shepard, I think we should continue this back on the Normandy."  
"You're probably right", Shepard muttered, letting her hands fall down Liara's neck, to slowly slide to a stop at the small of her back. She planted a kiss on Liara's lips.  
"I missed you."  
Liara kissed her back, mumbling "I missed you too" against her lips. They stood there a while, arms around each other.

 

  
"Shepard."  
The prison station dissolved, leaving only darkness.  
"Shepard."  
It was Liara's voice, she realised with a start, looking around. The familiar forest started forming out of the darkness around her.  
"No", Shepard gasped, "no, I was just holding her..."  
There it was again, a whisper in the wind.  
"Shepard."  
"LIARA!" she screamed into the mist, but no one appeared.  
"Shepard."  
She sank on her knees, sobbing. This can't be real, she thought, I can't handle this being real.  
The sound of rustling leaves made her lift her head. Vague patterns shaped like humanoids were taking forms around her, calling her name.  
"Shepard. Cross the sea."  
Thane.  
She stood up and reached for him, and he reached back.  
All the figures were familiar, everyone she had lost. That was Kaidan, there were her parents. Wasn't Kaidan with us infiltrating that prison? She thought confusedly, wiping her eyes. The figure of light shaped like Thane could almost take her hand. Or did I mix her with Ashley in my thoughts? What is going on?  
"Shepard", said Liara's voice, her tone worried.  
She hugged herself, crying. The people she had lost were getting closer. They were smiling.  
"I betrayed you, Liara. I said I'd come back, but I didn't. I didn't. I chose to control the Reapers instead of killing every synthetic being in the galaxy. I'm not even real!" she yelled the last part into the dark forest.  
"Shepard, look at me. It took a lot of convincing from the Catalyst, but I'm here."  
Her head whipped around. Some distance away, in a clearing full of sunlight, stood Liara. She smiled, reaching for Shepard's hand. She forgot her tears and ran, ran to the asari's arms - and straight through them. She stopped abruptly, looking at Liara.  
"You're not real, are you? You're dead too, right? God, please don't be dead!" Shepard said frantically.  
"I'm not dead. You're not dead either. It just took a long while to find you."  
Shepard stared at her in awe, not sure if she could believe her. Liara was alive. She was alive. She hadn't betrayed anyone.  
"Wake up, Shepard. Please." And Liara faded away into darkness.

  
Shepard opened her eyes. She was in an unfamiliar white room, with some tube attached to her hand.  
"Liara.. you succeeded. Look."  
It was Karin's voice, she thought confusedly. All she could see was white.  
Her sight was suddenly filled by a worried asari face. Liara. Her heart made a backflip from joy. Liara was alive.  
"Shepard?"  
"It's me", she croaked, her throat dry. "It's me."  
Liara wrapped her arms around Shepard, hugging her tightly.  
"Oh, Shepard! I've been so worried.."  
"I'm here now", she said. "Can I have a glass of water or something, please?"  
Liara hurriedly let go of her to take the paper mug Karin was offering. She sat on Shepard's bed - she was indeed lying on a bed, she noticed - and gently placed the mug on her lips, pouring a small amount of water into her open mouth. Shepard drank all of it in big mouthfuls, feeling slightly better when the mug was empty.  
"I've done the scans, and you should be in a fairly good condition in a few days. For now, though, I recommend you stay here", Karin said, smiling. "Oh, and welcome back. We thought we'd lost you for good."  
Shepard smiled weakly back at the doctor, and she left the room. Liara, still seated on the edge of the bed, leaned forward and kissed her. It was a long, slow kiss; and when they finally broke apart they were both out of breath, but smiling.  
"Goddess, Shepard. I've missed you", Liara said, stifling a sob, but tears welled up in her eyes and she gave up, letting them fall on the bedlinen covering Shepard. She intertwined her fingers with the asari's blue ones.  
"I'm sorry, I just-- when we found you in the Citadel, you were standing there, looking like you'd never even been in a battle. So... healthy. Whole." Liara paused. "You greeted us, greeted me. And then you said that you weren't you, that you had somehow taken the Catalyst in you, or something--" Liara paused again, tears streaming from her eyes. "And it, it explained; how you'd gotten to it, and chosen to control instead of destroy every synthetic being in the galaxy, and how-- how painful it had been, and I'm so sorry you had to do it, Shepard, I'm so sorry.  
And the Catalyst told- how it had reformed your body to have a physical form again. And that- that you were still there, dormant. And I refused to believe, I refused, I thought I'd rather have you dead than as a Reaper construct. It took a long while for the Catalyst to get me to join with your unconscious self, to find you."  
"But you did it. You did it, Liara", Shepard interrupted. "You found me, and woke me up, and that's what matters." She squeezed Liara's hand. The asari leaned forward to place her head on Shepard's chest, still crying.  
"I know, but if I-- if I-- I could've done it so much sooner.. By the Goddess, if I'd known..." her voice trailed off. Shepard gently stroke her head, humming comfortingly.  
"It's not your fault, Liara. No one could've known", she said, stilling the movement of her hands, simply holding the asari. They stayed like that a long while, and eventually fell asleep.  
The days in the hospital would've been dull if not for Liara. She brought datapads with her and reestablished her networks. The whole galaxy seemed to be faring quite well, even though it had been but a few months since Shepard had chosen to control the Reapers. Palaven was slowly being rebuilt, and Earth, and pretty much every planet with population. They were good news, and cheered up Shepard quite a bit. Liara told her everything that had happened during the time Shepard had been dormant, and how the Reapers had helped restore the mass relay network that had gone offline in the blast, and how the Citadel was now back in its place and being restored, and everything she could think of. Shepard listened happily, and that seemed to have a positive effect on her recovery. The days she had to spend in the bed went by surprisingly fast.

  
Then, she was cleared to leave. She got dressed, into old jeans, a t-shirt and her N7 hoodie. Liara helped her out of the hospital room, Karin ran more scans on her, but it was not until she'd gotten back on the Normandy that she relaxed even slightly.  
The cargo bay was empty, James was nowhere to be seen and neither was Steve. Shepard tried to ask Liara about it, but she just said they were on shore leave. Shepard almost fell asleep in the elevator, but not enough to realise they'd only gone two floors up. She opened her eyes, looking at Liara, her mouth open to ask what the hell was going on, when the elevator door slid open.  
They were all there, Garrus, Tali, James, Ashley; everyone. The messhall had been decorated beautifully, with fairy lights everywhere and a huge banner that had "Welcome back Shepard" written neatly on it. She wiped her moist eyes as everyone cheered at her and Liara. They were all smiling.  
Joker, leaning on EDI, grinned at her and said something that was lost in the commotion; it was probably something inappropriate. Shepard walked out of the elevator. They all wanted to hug her, and hug her they did; she embraced everyone warmly. Tali had made her a small sculpture of Legion, which brought tears in her eyes and she hugged Tali again.  
Shepard spent an hour there, being greeted by her crewmembers and teammates. They laughed a lot, and cried, and everyone hugged her at least once. Eventually Liara noticed that she was slowly getting tired, at which point she took her hand and guided her to the elevator alongside many apologies.  
"Are you alright?" Liara asked quietly in the elevator, while the doors were closing.  
"I'm fine, just a little tired", Shepard replied, to which Liara nodded. They were still holding hands.

Liara pinned her against the elevator wall the moment the doors had closed, kissing her in a desperate manner, her body tense, hands slipping under her shirt to unclasp her bra, tongue prying her mouth open. Shepard kissed her back as vigorously, her other hand tracing Liara's crest, the other under her shirt.  
"Mmh- Liara - Liara, the elevator stopped already."  
Liara let Shepard push her towards the commander's quarters, locking the door as it closed after them. They stumbled towards the bed together. A trail of clothes followed them as the made their way down the stairs. Shepard managed to turn the sound system on to a playlist of slow songs while guiding Liara towards the bed. They collapsed onto it, Shepard pinning the asari down. She kissed her shoulders, tracing her way over her collarbones to her neck and finally to her lips.  
"Have I-" she mumbled between kisses, "have I ever told you how sorry I am?"  
Liara grabbed her shoulders, flipping them around so that she was the one on top, pinning Shepard down instead.  
"Is this about the Crucible again? Shepard-"  
"I feel like I cannot say it enough. I died and even though I'm here now, I don't really feel like I should be."  
"Shepard", Liara tried to interrupt, but Shepard talked over her.  
"I should be dead. The Catalyst, it- it gave me choices. I could either destroy every artificial intelligence in the galaxy, or I could control them. I chose to control, so maybe the data in them could be used for good things. I couldn't let-- we had just made peace with the geth, I couldn't destroy them or EDI, and I- I..."  
"Shepard. It's alright, my love", Liara mumbled against her lips before silencing her completely with a long kiss.  
Eventually they moved on from just kissing, and then Liara asked Shepard to join with her, and she did, and they spent a good part of the night like that, simply enjoying each other.

When Shepard first woke up, she was in a snuggly position with Liara, fingers and legs intertwined. She yawned carefully, trying to not wake the asari, and fell back to a dreamless sleep shortly after.

Next time she woke up alone, the clock showed that it was way past 1 PM Earth time, and she didn't see Liara anywhere. She let her head fall back on the pillow and closed her eyes.  
"Shepard."  
"Yes, EDI?" she replied sleepily.  
"You've got an incoming vid call in the comm room. Would you like me to inform the caller that you're unavailable?"  
"Oh, yes, please do, EDI. Thank you", Shepard said, rubbing her eyes and stretching.  
"I'll do that now, Commander."  
She sat up in the bed, eyeing around her. Liara had piled up their clothes on the desk, she noted. The asari herself, however, was nowhere to be seen.  
"Liara?" Shepard called tentatively. The bathroom door opened, revealing a wet and very naked Liara with a curious look on her face. Shepard felt a familiar ache between her legs as she stood up, making her way to the asari.  
She kissed her, letting Liara pull her into the bathroom. Shepard pushed the asari against the wall, letting the water wash over them, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.  
"Shepard? What-- what are you--" Liara managed to say between the kisses, but just then Shepard's hand wandered down to the azure between her legs, her thumb rubbing gently on her clit, and Liara's breath hitched and she couldn't finish her sentence. Shepard kissed her way down to the blue breasts, gently biting and sucking the other nipple; and Liara let out the most delicious moans and whimpers, her hands trying to grasp the wall.  
The asari breathed out something Shepard didn't quite hear, it sounded like "by the Goddess, don't stop", but she couldn't say for sure. She did, however, continue kissing her way downwards, until she faced the azure. Liara was already panting, her legs slightly spread. Shepard moved her head closer, breathing in the scent of the asari, until she could tease Liara with fleeting licks, the way a feather feels like on skin. Liara whimpered, her hips bucking. Shepard immediately stopped.  
"Oh, come- come on, Shepard", the asari moaned, looking down at her. Shepard grinned wickedly before saying:  
"Nope. No bucking."  
Liara nodded weakly as Shepard continued eating her out, slowly picking up the pace, licking and sucking on the tender bud while her fingers were at work inside Liara at the same time. The sounds coming out of her were amazing, and Shepard wasn't sure if it was water from the shower or her own arousal dripping from between her legs. She kept going.  
Suddenly Liara grabbed her arm, and with a strangled whisper of "embrace eternity" they joined, and Shepard felt everything she did to Liara, felt how the waves of pure bliss rolled over her like they were her own, and for a moment she wasn't sure who was coming, her or Liara, before she blinked after what felt like minutes, and she was holding the asari, both panting.  
"Oh, wow, Shepard", Liara mumbled in her ear. "That was... Wow."  
Shepard grinned, rising to her feet, pulling Liara with her.  
"I'm glad you liked it", she said, turning off the shower and planting a kiss on the asari's lips. Liara grinned back at her, twisting them both around until it was Shepard who as against the wall.  
"My turn", she whispered, before kissing her the way Shepard had done.

**Author's Note:**

> RIGHT. The start is what watching too much OINTB does to you.  
> Hope you liked this :)  
> Sort of based on a comic I saw on tumblr that I couldn't find to link here :/


End file.
